left in the darkness
by A stone heart
Summary: hey this just something my sister cooped up for her project and it would be really cool if yous would read it so pleas R&R


Into The Darkness

I must have been passed out for hours now when I came to I was surrounded by darkness. I attempted to move but pain shot through my body, my body shook with the pain. The cold wooden floor lay beneath my sore skinny body. It was so uncomfortable, so hard to even move. I turned my head to the left to see a set of drawers with what looked like a broken mirror on top of it. I slowly turned my head to the right. Wincing from the pain squeezing my eyes closed as if I was trying to wake up from a bad dream. When I opened my my eyes back up I saw my escape route an old wooden door with an old rusty key hanging out of it.

I gathered all the strength I had and pushed myself up on to my feet. A few months ago when my father was not a big shot I was just Claire Smith. I walked over to the broken mirror slouching from the pain I struggled to keep my pain contained inside me biting down on my lips to stop me from screaming. I stood in front of the mirror I couldn't see myself in it because of the dust. I lifted my hand and wiped the dust from the mirror as I cleaned the dust away I saw a ghost peering back at me. It was me my skin was as white as snow my eyes were as black as this room, that's what a lack of sleep does to you. Since my dad got that big promotion I've been losing friends they been calling me spoiled and all sorts of names. My mum says their just jealous because most of their parents wanted that promotion she says dad deserves the job all his hard work was finally paying off. I mean did we really need to get a new house or a new car? Mum says I shouldn't beat myself up about it she says they're not really friends if they're not happy for me. I looked at my arms the broses started appear on my arms I guess this is what my mum meant by beating myself up. I looked up at the mirror again my brown long hair was matted like a wild dog.

I took a deep breath in it was clear there was no fresh air in here nothing but dust and self-pity filled my lungs. I turned to face the door maybe it was time for me to escape from my clouded mind. I started to walk over to the door still slouching from the pain taking deep breaths in to control myself from screaming. I looked down at my feet my shoes were ripped like I had been running for miles and they were finally warn out. As I got closer to the door I started getting slower like weights were pulling me down. Like someone or something was telling me not to leave this room. I forced my sore bones to move closer to the door I was determined I was getting out. I let out a pain filled scream as I pulled myself forward to the door. I tripped on my feet landing on the door taken in as much breath as I could to contain myself from passing out. I straightened up and put my hand on the handle and turned they key. A half smile appeared on my face but I haven't achieved my goal yet. I pushed the old wooden door open it was heavy and pain rushed up through my arm like an electric shock. I screamed an echo followed my scream out the door.

I looked out the door to see a light at the end of the tunnel I could hear the birds sing I could smell the fresh air it was so close I could taste my freedom. As I stepped out the door on to the dark plain floor the darkness consumed the door, I turned around quickly I started to feel around for the door but it had disappeared. I turned round quickly to see the light getting smaller I started to run this was my chance of freedom and I wasn't going to let it go. I kept running it felt like hours had gone by and I wasn't any closer if anything I was further away. i could not taste my freedom anymore the darkness started to close in on the light. I reached my hand out as if I could grab the light and pull it closer to me.

I heard clapping I looked around but I couldn't see anyone the clapping got louder and louder until a blurry figure appeared in front of me the darkness disappeared and suddenly I was in the kitchen. I could smell my mums homemade cooking it smelt like heaven. "Claire are you okay? I swear you have been like this for months now if you need to talk you know I am here for you" I looked up at her with hate filled eyes I had no respect left for anyone especially my mum sounds horrible now that I think about it. "What are you meant to do to be able to help me?" Mum looked hurt by my comment but I felt nothing not even regret for selfish words. "I am your mum we can get through anything together " I looked away bit my tongue I didn't want to say anything else she over reacts to much. I jumped of the stool "whatever am off for a walk" I put on my hoodie and went out the back door slamming the door behind me. As I walked out the street I saw a girl I was once friends with her eyes followed me like daggers drilling into me. I pulled my hood up and stuck my hands in my pocket. Was I ever going to get out of the darkness did anyone really care if I was still here?


End file.
